Times are changing
by rae89
Summary: Begins with Harry on the field on which the Final Battle happened and ends with an idea for revolution 800 word odd idea one shot that may turn into a series!


AN: One shot that may turn into a series, im not to sure!

You know the drill - im not JK just a student!

It was amazing, in a very strange way to stand in the middle of all that chaos. Body's scattered the ground all dead. The wounded had long since been taken away. The once peaceful field is now pitted with more craters than the money. Then it starts, slowly at first, to rain, it's the exact weather that reflects his mood. Luckily for the light, not many were killed, Dumbledore Sirius, Tonks and Luna had died long before the battle. Many were wounded and seeing his friends suffering hurt Harry than the dead. Once your dead you no longer feel but to be in agony for a time no matter how short hurt him. His familiar a Labrador pup named snuffles for old time's sake stood at his feet. Harry looked around all the destruction that ended the war and sighed. He had done his job and tomorrow the press will be all over here like cockroaches. More fame – just what Harry needed!

Wordlessly and wandlessly he dug a large mass grave at one side of the field and gently lifted each body in. Once done, he transfigured a rock on the ground to become a war memorial. It was a deep black marble and inscribed with "Peace and freedom to all men and praise those who gave their lives to protect that right". Slowly Harry turned from the mangled field and saw how war was not heroic but real. He saw that winning a battle doesn't win a war. He now saw his next task laid out before him. A task that would shake the core of the magical world forever. He was determined to remove the stigma around muggleborns and half-blood's. Prejudices and discrimination needed to end. So that another war could not be started on the same stigma that this one was. Harry James Potter was going to be the one to start it. After all "Celebrity is as Celebrity does". A chuckle escaped his lips; he knew that Lockhart would come in useful for something!

Suddenly with no warning he apperated away to the burrow, for the majority of the second war the Weasleys were hiding in one of the Potter Manors. Harry was going to give them the manor later, him and his family did not need five homes in England then a further ten abroad! But for now, he had more pressing things to worry about. Harry knocked, only to be met with a bone crushing hug from one Molly Weasley. She hurried him inside, complained about thin he was then let him out into the garden where everyone was there celebrating the end, the real end of the war.

"Ginny, Ron, Hermione I'm back" Harry called out to the mass of people below him. Instead of all rushing forward as they normally would, one by one they started clapping. Softly at first, barely audible then louder and louder until everyone joined in over all this commotion everyone could clearly hear the twin's whoops and shouts. Harry's face showed more and more embarrassment as the cheering carried on. Once it had all died down Harry ran down to them and explained all about the war memorial, it was a great idea they all agreed. But trust Harry to do this only a day after it had happened!

The party was going in full swing after Harry showered but he wasn't in the mood for celebration. He had seen too many things that 19 year old eyes shouldn't see. He withdrew quickly and to his surprise Ginny followed.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing Gin I'm fine" but all of a sudden his feet were more interesting than Ginny

"There is, I can tell. Come one its time to celebrate no more Mr Mouldy-shorts and a time of peace!"

"But really there is never peace at all here. Look over there at Hermione she is being ignored by most of the pure bloods whose last name isn't Weasley and why? She's a muggleborn and its just plain stupid just plain irrational. Hermione's the smartest witch off her age without her we would not have found the last horcrux; Ravenclaw necklace and Voldemort would still be here. It just frustrates me that everyone is behaving like hid over blood."

Harry sounded so demotivated and disappointed wit the world that it shook Ginny to the core.

"Harry you can't change everything and help everyone. There is always going to be one person or problem must out of your reach"

"I know Gin, I know but this one problem I can do something about and so I shall."


End file.
